Having You For Christmas
by daylightsdelight
Summary: Roger and Dorothy fic


**A/N: **Hey everyone! Yea..been awhile since I've posted a fic...Well..here's one I've written last year. Hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **The song lyrics posted here were used from the ending theme of _Big O...__And Forever_

**_Having you for Christmas_**

Crisp, cool, breezy air. You can hear little birds chirping, well, for those who decided to stay behind for winter. Not too many people outside, yet. There's a joyful holiday approaching. Soon, the streets filled with peace, will be invaded by busy people running and chatting about. The sky is filled with an endless blue, and no clouds in sight. The enjoyment of serenity, for one, in a particular household, it's too quiet.

Roger isn't at all happy with getting the chance to actually sleep in. Dorothy usually keeps him in check with being a watchful eye of his laziness. Roger is instead, lying on his back, awake, thinking of whatever comes to mind.

_Where is Dorothy? Isn't she supposed to be playing that annoying music on the piano? Something's not right…Did she get kidnapped?! No…._

Roger quickly put on his robe and slammed the door open.

"NORMAN! Where is Dorothy?!"

Roger looked at the piano and the balcony, where she normally would be.

_No sight of her here. Where could she be?_

"Master Roger, Dorothy went out to purchase groceries for your breakfast. We ran out of eggs, so I asked her to get it for me. Did I angry you, sir?"

"No, No. You didn't Norman. I'm glad nothing happened to her, that's all."

_I'm relieved that she's alright. Just a couple of days ago, Beck kidnapped her again and I thought I was gonna loose Dorothy. I wouldn't know what I would do if that happened… _

Roger smiled in relief, and Norman noticed this. He chuckled.

"Norman, what's so funny?" Catching him off guard, Roger turned red.

"Nothing sir."

Roger shrugged it off and replied "If you don't mind, I'll get ready and wait for Dorothy's return."

"Do so, sir. I'll resume cleaning." Norman slightly bowed and left Roger.

-----------

Dorothy finished with shopping and was headed home. On the way, she noticed everyone in a cheery mood. She looked up at the sky suddenly to see that snowflakes were falling.

"It's snowing…."

She stared at the sky for a bit. The air was filled with tranquility.

"I wonder if Roger is awake."

She couldn't stop thinking about what Roger was up to.

_I remember clearly that he is acting strange. He hasn't been himself since Beck kidnapped me. I wonder, does he actually care? All he does is remind me I'm not human._

Dorothy shook her head. "I shouldn't think that."

_I want Roger to see this now. It's really pretty. Maybe he'll realize that I'm not totally bad._

Dorothy gave a slight frown. She shrugged and continued on home.

-----------------

"Master Roger, Dorothy has arrived and is taking the shaft." Norman yelled from the kitchen.

"Finally! It's been a long time." Roger said while he exited his room and walked towards the kitchen.

"She could've gotten hurt or something. Maybe a nice willing gentleman should've gone with her." Roger stated, .

"You're such a louse, Roger Smith."

Dorothy said as she came into the kitchen. She gave him a mean glance. If looks could kill...

"Oh, hello Dorothy. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Roger said while smirking.

"You better eat you're breakfast I was so nice to fetch." Dorothy replied in an angry tone.

"Hey, I was only joking. You know that, right?" Roger waited for a reply.

Dorothy looked back at him and glared again. She headed towards the living room.

Roger was speechless. "Was it….. something I said?" He asked Norman. Norman just sighed.

_Why does Roger do that? He acts childish sometimes. He is a louse._

Dorothy was outside, on the balcony, staring at the world around her. She couldn't help but to keep to herself. She was mad and at the same time, sad. After Roger finished with breakfast, he headed into his study; where he spends his alone time. He closed the door behind him and sat down at his chair. He fiddled with his hourglasses, and stared out in space.

_Why didn't Dorothy play this morning? I know she enjoys torturing me with that racket. If she even knows how to express herself. I didn't know androids had problems showing emotions, even something as simple as that. And I guess I have been mean to her a lot recently. I have been her constant reminder she's not human. I'm a bad person, aren't I? I wonder why she looked so sad. I guess she can feel, just doesn't understand. Ugh, I gotta stop thinking, even about her. It doesn't make sense at all. Dorothy is the only thing I think about. Plus, her questions she tends to bring up at such odd times. THAT doesn't leave my mind. I hate it when she does that. How am I supposed to answer such point-blank questions? 'If I were human, would you love me?' 'If we met at a different time, would we fall in love?' 'Do you find me attractive?' She comes out with those questions out of no where!! I think she even finds humor in making me stutter at things like that. But she's an android. How am I supposed to tell Dorothy I love her? I wonder if she even loves me back. Ugh!! Maybe I'm forgetting something important to her. I wonder what today is..._

Roger stood up to see the calendar. His eyes widened with joy.

"So, today's the Eve of Heaven's Day, huh? Maybe that's why Dorothy is moody….in her own way. To make up for my faults, I'm going to buy her a gift. Hopefully it'll cheer her up."

Roger was smiling and grabbed his coat and exited his study. He was excited about what he was planning. So thrilled, he was humming a tune. A song that Dorothy is usually singing to herself…

_**Could it be true? Could it be real? My heart says that you're the one. There's no one else. You're the only one for me. Yes, this time my love's the real thing….**_

"Norman, I'll be back after a while." Roger said as he was leaving. Roger quickly entered his car and road off.

--------

Dorothy brushed herself off of the balcony and re-entered the mansion. Norman entered the living room surprised.

"Dorothy, is it starting to rain?" Dorothy looked puzzled.

"No, Norman. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Miss Dorothy, then those are your real tears on your face. Why are you crying?"

Norman looked at Dorothy worried.

"Norman, I do not know myself. But, why do I have this function? I think there is something wrong. Would you check for me?"

Norman smiled while she wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't think there's anything wrong. You have unlocked yet another human attribute. You can shed tears; meaning, you express emotions."

Dorothy was shocked. She was able to express herself now.

_Is this what it means to feel angst and worry? I didn't understand before why I was always thinking about Roger. I finally understand. I truly love Roger Smith. But I can't just tell him point-blank. I want to ::express:: it in another form..._

Dorothy's cheeks turned pink from the excitement. She can feel and express without having to be left completely confused.

_Maybe all I needed was to show emotions, and then Roger can love me._

Dorothy straightened herself out and cleared her throat. She spoke in her usual monotone.

"Norman, I was wondering why everyone was so happy today. Did something happen?"

Norman thought for a moment and realized.

"If I'm not mistaken, today is the Eve of Heaven's Day."

Dorothy quickly thought of this opportunity.

"Norman, I'm going to be out for a while. Please tell Roger I'll be back soon." Dorothy got her coat. She dug in her pockets and found some money.

_I'm so glad that I saved up on my allowance. It comes in handy at times like this…._

As Dorothy was on her way to the door, she was stopped by Norman's voice.

"Master Roger is out as well. Be sure to be careful out there."

"I will Norman. See you soon."

With that, Dorothy rushed to the busy parts of Paradigm City.

"Finally, they're both going to be together. After all this time. Both Miss Dorothy and Master Roger will be perfect for each other."

Norman said aloud. He chuckled and resumed with chores.

----------

Roger arrived at the busiest strip mall across the harbor. He was trying to get to a parking spot. Obviously, it'll be a while. People were up and about, fretting over what to get who and how. Roger was pulling up when he said,

"This place is a sure winner to get my Dorothy something. It'll make her real happy."

Roger jerked forward when he pushed the brake pad hard.

"Did I just call Dorothy 'mine'?"He stated in a dumbfounded tone.

He came back to reality as there was a herd of restless shoppers honking their car horns.

"Sorry about that." Roger quickly moved into his spot.

He soon found himself in wonder what to buy. "I came here without a thought in mind to get Dorothy. Great, this is going to be a while. Wonder what she likes….."

Roger trailed off as he found a store with all sorts of things. He viewed the display windows. Roger then smiled as he saw a familiar outline of someone.

"Well, if it isn't the fallen Angel. To what to do I owe this pleasure of meeting you here?"

Angel giggled and replied. "Well, so far, no new leads on the whereabouts of Beck. So, Rosewater let me take a break."

"Oh? Now you're looking out for me? Since when have you been interested on protecting me?"

Roger said as he cocked his eyebrow, smirking.

"Since I first met you, Mr. Negotiator." Angel winked and smiled. Roger returned the smile then chuckled.

"So Roger, what are you doing out on the Eve of Heaven's Day?"

"Actually, I'm here shopping for someone very special to me." Angel was curious.

"C'mon, who's the special girl?"

Then Angel smirked. "Oh, its for that girl who stays with you. You actually have feelings for that android?!"

Roger got peeved at her remark. "I really don't like it when you say things like that about Dorothy. If you don't mind, I need to get her a gift."

With that, Roger left with a smile and Angel was in awe.

_I guess the truth does come out when you get angry enough. _

_-----------_

Dorothy came to a much quieter area than Roger. She took in the time to get ideas for his gift.

_Roger does have a thing for rules and a bad taste in clothing. I don't have a clue what to get him._

Dorothy was left with wild choices to choose from. She then passed by a specialty store with knick-knacks. She tilted her head as she viewed an object that looked familiar.

_Isn't this what Roger has in his study?_

She was really interested in the design of the hourglass. It was gold on the outside and real glittery in the inside. It was no bigger than 2 feet. It was very attractive and very well decorated.

_Oh, it's a snow globe inside. It's very colorful and can brighten up his study. But I don't want to settle on this only. I better look around a bit more. Then I'll decide._

Dorothy walked away and was taken aback with whom she just bumped into. She rubbed her eyes while she said,

"I'm very sorry sir. I'll help you up…ROGER!!!"

Roger looked up surprised as well, and jumped up with worry.

"Dorothy, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dorothy was shocked.

_Roger…..is worried about…..me? _

She shook her head no. "I'm fine Roger. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dorothy. Thank you for asking."

_Oh thank goodness she's okay. I think I saw her smile.gasp I DID!! _

Dorothy was smiling up a storm. Roger just stood there gazing at her. Then Dorothy looked at him, embarrassed.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

Roger then took the time to say, "Y'know, you should smile more. You look really pretty."

That made her blush even more. She quickly turned around to hide her feelings. Roger cocked his eyebrow and thought.

_What's up with her today? I know she's hiding something from me. And wow…she looks awfully cute when she's embarrassed._

Roger was waiting for Dorothy to turn around and call him a louse. He was shocked when he heard her say,

"You….you really…think so?"

She then turned around with her head lowered. Roger then smiled and replied, "I know so."

They stood there in silence for a bit. Then Roger cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Um Dorothy? What are you doing out today?"

Dorothy raised her head, returned to her unemotional self and answered.

"I was only getting fresh air. I was tired staying in the mansion. Did you go out for a job?"

Roger then realized he had to say something to cover his real intention of going out.

"Uh, yeah. I went over to the diner down the street from here, to take care of boycotting…"

"Oh, what were they boycotting about?"

Roger was left speechless. _Man, does she like to get into details. _

"Um, unhealthy food served and weird waiters?" _Please don't ask anymore. I don't know what to say._

"Okay, guessing from the calmness, you handled it well." Dorothy gave a slight smile. Roger smiled in relief.

"Roger, I'm sorry to say, but I would like to look around a bit before dark. It seems very interesting."

"Okay Dorothy. I'll go on home. Please, be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Dorothy had her mouth open when he said that.

"Uh, okay. You…be careful as well." Roger waved and left.

_I just lied my way out. I can get her that gift I saw earlier. And I won't be too far from here. So I can still be within ear shot distance if she's in trouble. _

Dorothy sighed as she was safe from exposing her real meaning for being outside.

_Good. I can get Roger a present. I still have time before dark. I 'll get him the gift I saw earlier. I can't believe Roger said that to me. Maybe he does care. I hope it's true. I'll be keeping my hopes up._

-----------

Hours past since Dorothy and Roger last saw each other. It was a little past 11 and still no sign of either of them. Norman was sitting on the living room couch, drinking coffee, when he heard the door open. He then brushed himself off and headed towards the hallway.

"Norman, did Dorothy come back?" Roger said; while setting the big bag in the living room.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Roger then looked up at his butler's eyes to see if something was wrong. Norman smiled and continued.

"But, she did call, explaining she would be here in a few minutes."

Roger's face turned back to its regular colors. Fear had left him because of those reassuring words.

"Alright Norman. Thank you. Oh, I bought you something."

Roger took out a smaller bag for Norman.

"But, sir. I didn't ask for…"

"Now, now. I won't take 'no' for an answer. I got it for you because I care. I thank you for your company and your tolerance of my behavior."

Roger held out the bag for Norman to grab. Norman was shocked to see he actually thought of him.

"Why, thank you. I really appreciate it."

Roger nodded his head to 'welcome' him. Norman's eyes lit up as he saw a ticket to go to London; for the whole next week.

"Why…sir. I don't know what to say."

"Well, I heard you mention about family up there. So, I thought you needed a well-needed break. So, Happy Heaven's Day."

Norman gave Roger a handshake as of thanks.

"Master Roger. I think Dorothy is close by. Isn't that gift supposed to be a surprise?"

Roger glanced at the bag and almost forgotten.

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me."

Roger was headed towards the balcony but turned around and asked.

"Uh, Norman? Could you tell Dorothy to come out to the balcony when she arrives?"

Norman realized what his intentions were and replied.

"Yes Master Roger, will do." He slightly bowed and left towards the kitchen.

Minutes later, Dorothy walks in. She was filled with such joy; she hummed her song that had no trace of original memories. She'll sing it right with the perfect melody, but left confused with why she sang it. But of course she understood now. She's way head over heels for Roger.

_**Sometimes I feel so all alone**_

_**Finding myself callin' your name**_

_**When we're apart, so far away**_

_**Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of**_

_**Could it be true, could it be real?**_

_**My heart says that you're the one.**_

_**There's no one else, you're the only one for me.**_

_**Yes, this time my love's the real thing.**_

_**Never felt that love is so right.**_

_**The world seemed such an empty place.**_

_**We need someone we could give our all.**_

_**Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.**_

Norman stood by and watched Dorothy fix up Roger's gift with grace. She was busy lost in her own world. Norman got her attention by clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Miss Dorothy?" Dorothy spun around quickly, blushing because she was watched.

"Oh, hello Norman. I'm sorry, did you need help with anything? I was gone for an awful lot. Do you want me to do my chores or make dinner?"

"No, Miss Dorothy. Its all right. I finished everything."

Dorothy felt horrible. She left everything to him: the whole mansion to clean!

"I'm terribly sorry Norman. I'll make it up to you. I'll clean the house tomorrow myself."

"No, I hate to do that to you. It wouldn't be right."

"But Norman! What I did was unreasonable too!" Norman chuckled.

"Dorothy, you needn't worry! But I know what would be reasonable." Norman smiled.

_This I know for sure is payback: getting Roger and Dorothy together. This is all I want._

"Tell me. I'll do it."

"Okay, Miss Dorothy. You have to go out to the balcony. Don't forget to take your stuff with you."

"But, why do I…"

"Don't worry about it."

This time, Norman pushed Dorothy to the balcony, with her still facing him; arguing.

"This is all the payback I want." Norman smiled and closed the door.

Then he waved at Dorothy and left.

"Norman should've told me what he was meaning. And where is Roger anyways?"

Dorothy sighed and started to walk; present at hand. But when she looked ahead, she saw him. Butterflies filled her stomach.

_Roger is here. But why? Why did Norman…gasp _

Dorothy stopped to stare straight ahead. She noticed Roger looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Why, hello Dorothy." Roger smiled. Dorothy was speechless.

"Would you like to talk a bit?"

All Dorothy could do was shake her head. Roger laughed.

"It would be better if you came over here."

Dorothy was shaken up. She was lost in a daze.

"Oh, right." Dorothy shook her head.

_Great. What a fool I just made myself. Golly gee willekers! I can't stop blushing. My heart won't stop beating fast. WAIT!!! My heart is beating fast!!! What should I say? What should I do?_

Roger had his back towards the wall, and looking out to the world. Dorothy was perched on the ledge, sitting very ladylike. Roger would try to take glances at Dorothy.

_I don't know what to say, or even how to begin! I wish I knew. Oh…..I know. _

Roger loosened his tie, nervous on how to say something.

"Dorothy, y'know that we could say things to each other freely," he cleared his throat.

"And with no fear of what the other person might say…right?" Roger broke a sweat.

Dorothy cleared her mind and acted normal; no expression and in monotone.

"Yes Roger. I know that. Is there something that you're going to say and are afraid of what my response is?"

Roger had a shocked look on his face. Dorothy held in laughter and thought.

_So obvious. I knew it. I can't help it…its too cute….. _

Roger tried everything to hold back from stuttering.

_WHAT?! Is she psychic? Am I sending messages to her obviously?! Ok…Roger Smith knows how to speak to women casually. What makes it even harder to talk to Dorothy?! _

Roger then heard that little voice that lives deep inside of him.

_**Because you love her. Its really hard to find the right words to say, because you're afraid of rejection. You wait for the right moment. ::hint-hint:: Stuttering, messing with your tie, constant thought on your mind is her…Do I have to spell it out, lover boy?! Start out smooth.**_

Roger gained confidence and retraced today.

_Okay. I was talking to myself…I think. I'll just start off with today and work my way through. _

"Dorothy?" Dorothy looked back at Roger.

"Yes, I guess you want to start off first. Go ahead. What is it?"

Roger gulped then took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you play the piano this morning? I think you had more than enough time to wake me."

Dorothy had to ::think:: about it.

"I'm….not so sure, Roger."

Roger was curious. "Are you okay, Dorothy? You've been acting strange today."

Dorothy faced the front, and then looked at the sky. While still looking up, she asked.

"Did you see the snowflakes this morning? They were beautiful. It made me think about…."

Dorothy stopped, and then turned her head away. Roger was anxious to know.

"About what, Dorothy?" She continued.

"About…..you." Roger was amazed.

_I…did I…Did I just hear her say she thought about me? _

Dorothy faced Roger with a new look in her eyes. Her cheeks were pink.

"Ro…Roger? Did Norman tell you? I now have human emotions. I can express freely now."

Roger opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Then he managed to smuggle out,

"Wow, Dorothy. That's great! Do you understand your feelings?"

Dorothy put her hand under mouth, clenched; as if were thinking.

"Not so much. Humans really do get all moody. I'm learning to observe others though…"

Roger shook his head.

"Dorothy, you said that when you saw snowflakes falling, you thought of me. Do you know why?"

Dorothy smiled while looking back at Roger. She shook her head 'yes'.

"I know exactly why. The snowflakes reminded me of all those quiet moments we had. You would always try to see through me, like what was I really thinking."

Roger was embarrassed.

_She knew that I was trying to do that?! _

"But that's not all." She giggled.

"It reminded me of all the quiet rides in the car. Even though we've never spoke, I was happy to be with you."

She had cheeks red as a rose. Roger was surprised.

"That's very sweet. I didn't know you keep me in your thoughts."

Roger smiled and Dorothy turned around in embarrassment. It was quiet between them for a bit. Then Roger broke the silence.

"Dorothy. Didn't you hear what I said before? You don't have to feel ashamed to tell me things. Here. This should also explain that you're not the only one with jittery feelings."

Roger picked up the bag from the floor and walked closer to Dorothy. Roger grabbed Dorothy's hand. She was surprised and quickly turned around. She looked at her hand in his. She blushed.

"Roger…"

Roger let go and gave the bag to her.

"I know its early, but…..Happy Heaven's Day."

Dorothy was surprised. She looked inside the bag and had tears in her eyes. Roger got scared.

"Dorothy?! What's the matter? You don't like it?"

Dorothy took out the gift. It was a gold pendant, embroidered with her name – _Dorothy __Wayneright_

"Roger…its beautiful."

Roger smiled. "Dorothy, you still have something else. Go take a look."

Roger was taking in the sight of seeing her in a happy mood.

_I'm so relieved that I made her smile. _

Dorothy reached in to take the dress out of the bag. It was black with silver lining on the edges. It covered her legs and had long sleeves. It had a red scarf filling in the opening, just above her chest. It was just her size.

"Roger, I love it. Thank you so much. Oh, I have your gift too."

She carefully put her gifts aside and gave Roger his. Roger smiled and looked thoughtfully at it. It was a clock stand for a desk; with figurines of a man and a woman, holding hands. It was decorated just enough to catch someone's attention.

"Dorothy, this is sweet." Dorothy smiled and gave Roger a hug.

_Thank you so much Roger. You've made me so happy tonight. I really hope my gift get my thoughts out to you. You're so warm... I can hear you're heart beating faster. You're nervous. _

Dorothy snuggled her head onto Roger's chest. Roger gently placed his arms around her.

_I can feel Dorothy's warmth. She's so comfortable. Her heart is beating in a normal pace, but mine is skipping and beating incredibly fast. Like, she's been used to giving me hugs. I love her gift. I wonder if she wants us to be that close. I'll let time take its course. I'm extremely happy I am here to celebrate with her. She's the only one for me._

"Happy Heaven's Day, Dorothy."

"Happy Heaven's Day to you too, Roger."

They were both happy to be in each other's arms. Roger was so glad that he was with the one he truly loves. Dorothy got her wish of expressing emotions and being in the arms of her one and only. Moments later, fireworks from a near by street go off. It was 12 o' clock, midnight. Dorothy and Roger looked up to see the streaming colors and designs of fireworks. One after another, decorations and colors go off. Roger pulled Dorothy close to him and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Ms. Wayneright."

Dorothy's heart was pounding. She blushed and returned the favor. She embraced him closer and replied,

"And I love you, Mr. Negotiator."

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**We have come to terms….**_

**__**

****

**_A/N: _**So, whatcha think? too..."awwww.." or "what were you thinking?' Something wrong or missing? Leave a comment!


End file.
